The Fifth Year
by WhisperThroughTheTrees
Summary: Severus Snape has few true friends at Hogwarts- Except for Lily Evans. Lily is the only person who could get him through the bullying and taunting he received almost daily from James Potter. But as their fifth year at school rolls around, Lily starts to become distant and Severus better think fast before she slips away for good.


**Chapter 1**

He gritted his teeth and looked out the window at the trees blurring by him. The train was moving fast, but not fast enough to his liking. If he had it his way, they would have already arrived at their destination. The chatter of students catching up on any gossip they missed over the summer holiday filled his ears as he flicked his dark, greasy hair out of his face. She had said she'd be right back. He checked his watch; she'd been gone for at least twelve minutes. He couldn't stand being in the compartment alone. If anybody happened to peer in through the frosted glass of the compartment door, they'd see a tall, lanky, fourteen year old boy already changed into his school robes. He couldn't bear to wear his father's castoffs in front of his schoolmates and avoided it as best as he could. He checked his watch again. Thirteen minutes. _Hurry up, _he thought to himself, looking out the window again. _Hurry before they find me. They're bound to be looking for me- we've been on the train for almost a half hour now. Please hurry back before-_ "SNIVELLUS! We've missed you, mate! We even got you a present to start the year off right!" Severus Snape jerked his head to the side to miss the green bar of soap hurdling towards his head. He opened his mouth to tell them to get out, but it was too late. James Potter and his cronies had already filed into the small room and taken seats. James, being the boldest and obvious leader of the four, took the seat directly across from him. Across from Severus sat Sirius Black, James's second in command. He leaned forward in anticipation which, in turn, made his jet black hair fall in his grey eyes. Next to him, nose buried in a course book, sat Remus Lupin. He seemed oblivious to the whole goings-on of his friend, or perhaps he was just ignoring them. Even though he was the biggest goody two shoes Severus had ever met, he let an awful amount of taunting happen when it came to Severus, although he never took part in it himself. Finally, next to Remus, in the seat farthest away from the "action", sat Peter Pettigrew. He was a squat little boy with watering eyes and a rat-like face, presently squirming in his seat to see what was about to unfold between Sirius, James, and Severus.

"What do you want?" Severus asked in the coolest voice possible. He turned and looked in the eyes of his enemy. The glint of mischief in his hazel eyes indicated he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"We just wanted to visit, see how our favorite Slytherin friend is doing." Sirus said while aiming a kick at Severus's shins. He moved to dodge it, but not in time. James laughed and high fived Sirus as Severus rubbed his aching shin.

"Leave me alone, Potter," Severus said in his most assertive voice. "or else." He didn't know what the "or else" was, but he did know that four against one wasn't very good odds, even for a wizard like Severus.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh?" James taunted.

"I'll show you!" Severus sneered, quickly reaching to his pocket to withdraw his wand. He had just closed his hand around the thin piece of wood when Sirius lunged at him with all his weight. Severus and Sirus wrestled in the corner of the compartment for a while before James, with a laugh, said,

"Alright Sirius, let him be. I think he's learned his lesson." With one final sneer, Sirius released Severus's arms which he had pinned on the wall over his head and returned to his seat. "So, Snivellus, where's that pretty girl of yours?" James asked. Severus felt his face get hot at the mere mention of her. She should be back soon. _Hurry up, _he wished. _Come save me from these idiots._ "I reckon she'll come to her senses this year, don't you think, Remus?" James said while keeping his eyes locked on Severus's the entire time.

"Leave me out of this, James." Remus said with a casual wave of his hand. He didn't even look up from his book, Severus noted.

"Come to her senses?" Severus asked, still staring at James.

"Yeah. Wise up, y'know? I think this is the year she finally realizes that _I'm _the guy she wants, not some greasy git like you." James sneered.

"Why, you-" Severus shouted as he, once again, reached for his wand and jumped to his feet. James mimicked him in an almost uncanny fashion, drawing his wand and standing across the small room from Severus. "STUPEF-" Severus didn't even get to finish the rest of his word, because just then, Lily Evans slid the compartment door open, a panicked look on her face.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James shouted, sending both Severus and his wand flying against the window.

"HEY!" yelled Lily. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus, slumped against the wall, watched as Lily berated the group, speaking specifically to James. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! What, did you come in here just to tease him?" she pointed to where Severus sat on the ground. "I ought to report you lot!" Remus jumped to his feet, his book forgotten.

"Please, Lily, we were only having a laugh. James just took it a bit too far." Severus bit back a laugh. Figures, that the only thing that could tear Remus Lupin away from his stupid books was the threat of detention.

"I don't care who took what where! Just get out, all of you!" Lily shouted, pointing at the door. "And you," she added, grabbing James by the back of the shirt. "You better stay away from him." James laughed and flashed her that sleazy smile of his, the one that all the other girls went crazy over. "And stay away from me, too. You reek of conceit." She said as she released his shirt and motioned for him to join his friends in the hallway. James shot one final glare at Severus as he left the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Lily immediately rushed to Severus's side, asking him if he was hurt and helping him to his seat.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Honest." He assured her as she took the seat next to him. He looked into her worried face and smiled. Convinced, she smiled in return. He felt his face get hot and promptly switched his gaze to the floor.

"Did they just come in and attack you?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, but they threw something at me first- said it was a present. It's probably just trash or something." Severus leaned over to look under the seat. A glimpse of green caught his eye and he reached for it. As he brought it in the light, he realized what had been hurtled at his head: a bar of soap.

"Oh, now that's just plain childish! Don't let them bother you, okay Sev?"

"I try not to. But it's just…sometimes…they just…" his voice trailed off and he looked out the window. The blurred trees had become thicker. Lily placed an understanding hand on Severus's arm. He could feel his whole face plus his neck turning bright red at her touch.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better!" she proclaimed after a moment of silence. Severus smiled to himself. He loved how she always tried to make everything better as best she could. _She'll make a great mother someday._ He thought to himself. "Want a licorice wand? On my way back from talking with Pamela, I bought them off the trolley!" She thrust a handful of licorice in his face. "C'mon Sev, I know they're your favorite!" She said as she wiggled the candy. He took a piece and stuck the end between his lips, letting the rest dangle out of his mouth. He shyly smiled at her, letting her see the candy on his face. "Hah!" she laughed. "You look like a giant frog with a tongue like that!" She mimicked him, this time crossing her eyes and attempting to croak with the licorice in her mouth. They both laughed and ate their candies, discussing the upcoming year. _As long as she's here with _me_, _Severus thought, listening to her ramble on about their new transfiguration course material. _I don't care what happens this year. _


End file.
